In a transfer press line, as an apparatus for feeding a work, a transportation apparatus which slides feed frames is generally used.
As such a transportation apparatus, there are a three-dimensional transfer system and a loader/unloader system.
For example, as the three-dimensional transfer system, a transfer feeder provided with a feed carrier having a feed bar coupled to the feed carrier such that the feed bar is movable in a vertical direction and in left and right directions and is restricted regarding movement of front and rear directions, and a feed unit moving the feed carrier in the front and rear directions is known (for example, see PTL 1).
Further, a feed bar driving apparatus of a transfer press having a carrier base which supports and guides a feed bar movably in a work-feeding direction via a linear guide, a linear motor being arranged and configured between the feed bar and the carrier base, and the feed bar being driven by the linear motor is known (for example, see PTL 2).
On the other hand, as the loader/unloader system, a system including an automatic transportation apparatus set at an inlet of an inline apparatus and performing automatic feeding at the uppermost stream of the line and another automatic transportation apparatus set at an outlet of the inline apparatus and automatically discharging a work to the next step is generally known.